This invention relates to a picture image forming apparatus utilized as a printing device having a scanner.
Generally, a printer provided with a scanner is constructed to read picture information by scanning a manuscript with the scanner, and a thermal head in the printer generates heat based on the information to transfer printing ink of an ink ribbon and form a picture image.
The scanner comprises an optical system mounted on a carriage and the optical system is moved by the carriage to scan the manuscript. The printer comprises a platen which is rotated to convey printing sheets.
In conventional arrangements, the printer and scanner are driven by independent driving motors. This increased number of parts increases the cost of manufacturing and makes it difficult to miniaturize the apparatus.